


Jeux D'eau

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Series: The Classics [2]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Cloaca Sex, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mentioned Future Beheading, Mermaid!Jack, Minor Injuries, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sea Dragon!Chase, Sex, Soft!Chase, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Sea dragons were known to be possessive; they often chose a single mate and were highly protective of them. So when Jack has a particularly nerve-wracking run-in with a shark, he's at first nervous to tell Chase about it. However, his desire for comfort quickly overrides any desire to keep the secret, leaving Jack (happily) with more than he bargained for.





	Jeux D'eau

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyy-o. This was supposed to be uploaded a day earlier, but I got caught up playing HunieCam ;u; But, anyway, it's here now! I hope you enjoy this little fic--and if you do, please leave a comment below! I love hearing from you!

 

Jack drew his bottom lip into his mouth as he studied the map in his hands; he’d spent the last hour and a half attempting to translate it, but was getting absolutely  _ nowhere.  _ It wasn’t that it was particularly hard, but because he couldn’t  _ focus.  _ Earlier in the day, he’d run into a rather irate shark that had wanted nothing more than to gobble him up—and he’d almost gotten away with it too. The shark had scraped along Jack’s side, nicking him but not drawing blood. 

_ That’s what saved me.  _ Jack had thought when he’d barrelled into their home.  _ If he’d have drawn blood, he would have followed me. _ Jack had spent hours cowering in the corner, praying that he hadn’t led the creature to their lair. Eventually he deemed it safe, but couldn’t focus. 

Behind him, he caught the scent of blood—and then turned his head toward it. Chase was hauling in the corpse of a rather large shark, lifting and moving it as if it were nothing. 

_ A distraction.  _ Jack mused, putting the waterproofed paper in his hand down and placing a piece of rock down to hold it in place. He trilled happily at Chase, flipping onto his back and floating over to the sea dragon; Chase looked over at his mate, and something more akin to a rumble left him in response to the submissive display. 

Chase reached out a bloody hand, smearing it along Jack’s throat as he floated by. Jack righted himself, wiggling between Chase and his catch. His tail brushed Chase’s and then wrapped around it best it could, squeezing gently. Jack was given a kiss in return for the affection, and Chase’s tail squeezed back. 

“If we are to eat, you will need to let me go.” Chase told Jack, voice bubbling warmly in the back of his throat. “The meat will go bad if not stored properly.”

Jack whined at him, pressing his face beneath Chase’s chin. What had started as a distraction quickly evolved into a desire for comfort. He wrapped his arms around Chase, inhaling his scent and nosing at his gills with a silent beg. 

“Jack?” Chase asked, laying a hand on Jack’s lower back. He let his hand wander lower, over the curve of his tail and downward—until his fingers met where the scales were missing. His head jerked down to investigate. “What happened?” He asked, voice deadly in its softness.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Jack murmured, kissing up at Chase’s throat. “Just want you. I want to know I’m safe.” 

Chase sighed, rubbing his fingers along the edge of the now sensitive skin. “You are safe with me, Jack. You are safe here.” He nudged Jack’s head up, pressing their foreheads together. “Tell me what happened.” He whispered; Chase was leading him down toward their bed of kelp and shiny baubles, laying him down on it with the utmost care. He slowly unwrapped his tail from Jack’s. 

Jack shook his head, pressing his lips together in a hard line and turning his face from his mate. Chase huffed at him, leaning his body over Jack’s and kissing at his jaw. Jack closed his eyes as hands pressed against his lower stomach, running over the area where human flesh met tail. 

“It will take a few months for your scales to grow back.” Chase pointed out; reaching underneath their bed and grabbing a small, golden jar. Inside it was a cream that the sea dragon used on his own wounds, and on Jack’s genital slit after he’d laid their first brood. “This should help the pain.” 

“I know.” Jack muttered, closing his eyes as hands began to massage his tail. “I’m sorry.”

“If you were sorry, you’d tell me how you injured yourself.” Chase said, voice bordering on cold. Jack ran his hand along the bed beside him, turning when Chase tapped his side. The cream was rubbed over the sore spots, and Chase was careful not to put too much pressure on them. 

Jack shoved a hand beneath his head, running his thumb along the base of his webbed ear. “I…” He swallowed, noticing how Chase perked up at the sound of his voice. “…the men above come down to the seaside on sunny days.”

“Yes.” Chase agreed; if his hands could have gentled, they would have. 

“On occasion, I go to trade with them.” Jack said. The tip of Chase’s tail was wrapping around the end of his. “We have more treasure than we know what to do with. I…I had a craving for those soft, sweet candies that they have on occasion. I thought that I might pick some up, and some more of the colourful, water-resistant cloth their mages offer.” 

Chase was pulling himself up onto the bed, cream stored away and hands still messy. Jack turned to look up at his mate, noting the concern on his face. His tail bumped back against Jack’s, once again entwining the two. 

“And yet I see neither in our cave.” Chase murmured, kissing at Jack’s collarbone. “I assume there is a reason.” 

Jack nodded. “I was on my way back, and…” The smaller merman looked away from Chase again. “…it was a shark. He went to grab me by the tail, and I turned away just in time for him to only get my scales.” 

The sea dragon’s lips paused against the side of Jack’s throat. “Do you mean a shark, or a  _ shark?”  _ He asked, voice sharp. Jack winced against the bed; Chase’s weight was against him in seconds, pinning him where he lay. “Answer me.” 

“He was merfolk.” Jack told Chase, voice small and in the back of his throat. The space between them was quiet; Jack’s tail twisted nervously in Chase’s grip. “He wanted…he told me that he wanted to…” Tears were beginning to bead in the corners of his eyes. 

Chase was there to kiss them away in seconds, pulling Jack close. “Hush, hush little one. Did he say he wanted to breed you? Did he say you smelled fertile?” Jack nodded, unable to speak. “And then he tried to scar you. Mark you with his scent.” 

Jack nodded again. “I was so scared.” He whimpered, grateful for how close Chase was holding him. Chase pressed their tails further together, nosing at Jack’s jaw. The kisses turned into gentle nips. “I just want…I want to know I’m yours.” 

“I can assist in that.” Chase murmured. He shifted, grinding the base of his tail against Jack’s. The next words he spoke were hard and possessive. “I will bed you until you’re too dizzy to swim—and then I will find this challenger, this insolent  _ maggot _ who thinks he’s worthy of breeding you. I will rend his head from his shoulders and bring it back as a trophy—a  _ gift  _ for you.”

“For me?” Jack whispered out, carefully wrapping his arms up around Chase’s neck. The sea dragon nodded, mouth hot against Jack’s skin now: insistent. “You’re such a romantic.” Jack murmured, kissing at Chase’s forehead. 

“You deserve nothing less.” Chase replied, pushing Jack further up on the bed so that he could properly lay with him. He rolled the merman over onto his back once more, arching over him as if his intent were to breed.

Still-messy fingers swiped over Jack’s genital slit, gentle and curious. Jack squirmed slightly, but only in excitement. Chase was a possessive lover and mate, and unlike merfolk of his own species, used sex to spread his scent—as well as show his dominance and ownership of Jack. It never took much to set Chase off, and it helped Jack feel loved and wanted. 

Not to mention, sex felt  _ wonderful.  _ Jack inwardly chastised himself at the very idea of enjoying what was meant to be used only for procreation—but then tossed the thought away, digging his hands into Chase’s hair and giggling as kisses were pressed down the centre of his chest. 

“You do smell fertile.” Chase commented, kissing at Jack’s stomach. He nosed it playfully, and then nipped at it. Jack shuddered at the slide of razor sharp fangs against his skin. “But this fertility is mine. I was the first one to lay inside your belly, and I will be the last.” 

His fingers dug into Jack’s side. “And I will not allow some upstart to challenge my claim on you. I intend to keep you until my dying breath, and no one will get in the way of that.” Chase ended his mild monologue with a hot, hungry kiss to Jack’s mouth. Jack groaned, pulling Chase closer. 

“Please, please keep me.” Jack breathed against Chase’s lips. His body jerked as a thick finger hooked into him. Jack had little time to focus on it; the sea dragon was kissing at him again, powerful and hungry. “I never want anyone else.” He whined against Chase’s lips. “Only you.” 

“Only me.” Chase growled in agreement, pressing the finger in further, aided by the slick that had began to seep along his passage at the mere thought of Chase above him. 

The growl that had been building in Chase’s chest eased into a dull rumble, and then disappeared as he brushed their noses together. “I adore you, Jack—please don’t hide these things from me.” Chase closed his eyes, kissing at Jack’s cheek. “I need to know when a challenger is in my territory, so I can protect you.” 

Chase’s hand left Jack’s side, moving to run through the small merman’s hair.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” He breathed, and Jack gasped as Chase curled his fingers upward, dragging it down his currently hidden cock. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Jack told his mate, returning the words easily. “I love you so much, Chase. So much it hurts.” He felt Chase’s tail squeeze around his in comfort, in ownership—in  _ love _ .

A second finger pushed into Jack’s entrance, stretching him in a delightful, familiar way. Chase didn’t halt his kisses, raining them down on Jack’s face, paying special attention to his previously wet eyes. A purr was spilling forth from his throat and chest, vibrating through his body and transferring to Jack. Jack returned the affection in kind, trying to kiss back when Chase went to capture his lips. 

“Are you going to slide down for me?” Chase asked, soft and wanting. 

The sea dragon’s cock had already made an appearance, slipping out of his cloaca and playfully sliding along Jack’s genital slit and in between Chase’s fingers. Jack whimpered and drew his bottom lip into his mouth; he was ever-conscious of his size, in comparison to the dragon—while he knew their species differed when it came to genitalia, and his own cock wasn’t specialised for breeding, seeing Chase’s compared to his own embarrassed him. He knew that Chase didn’t care—in fact, Chase found it  _ cute.  _ But Jack couldn’t bring himself to agree.

Chase nudged his nose against Jack’s, getting a snort. “Come now, my little fish. How am I supposed to stuff you if you don’t reveal your cute little cock for me?” Jack squeaked, cheeks heating at what the sea dragon’s words. 

“I’m not a fish.” Jack argued, feeling his cock pressing downward. He squeezed down upon it, mentally reprimanding himself, knowing that it would only delay his pleasure. Chase huffed at him, fingers pressing deeper and coaxing at his cock once again. “I’m not.”

“You tease me as if you don’t want this.” Chase hissed, tugging his fingers completely out. “Why?”

Jack shrugged, smiling up at Chase. He carded a hand through the dark, insanely soft hair of his mate. “It’s fun to see you frustrated with me.” He murmured, drawing his fingers down the spines of Chase’s ear. It flicked in irritation, and he chuckled.

“I adore you, little fish, but you must remember that I have little patience.” Chase warned, teeth present in the next kiss he placed on Jack’s collarbone. Jack pouted at Chase, giggling when the dragon came up to kiss it away. “You are a fish.”

“Am not.” Jack argued, tail rolling in Chase’s grip. Chase tightened his tail around Jack, and the smaller merman groaned as Chase rocked upward, the slick of his cock sliding along Jack’s slit. “Fuck.” 

He couldn’t have stopped himself he wanted too, no matter how hard he bore down on himself—his cock slipped free into the open water, wiggling excitedly in the space between them. Chase wrapped a hand around the small, writhing tentacle within seconds, giving it a solid pump and getting Jack to arch up off the bed. 

“There we are.” Chase grunted. “Look how open and wet you are now—I wish I had a clutch to lay in you, to make your belly  _ swell.  _ To show anyone who sees you exactly how taken you are.” His cock slid upward, knocking against his hand. He brushed it away, and it flailed against Jack’s stomach, obviously wanting to press lower, to press into the warmth of Jack.

Jack was kissing the words out of Chase’s mouth before the sea dragon could continue, tail protesting against the tight hold on it. No matter how hard he tried, he could never control it when he was aroused—Chase didn’t seem to mind at least, almost happy to keep Jack still.

“You just like me fat.” Jack whispered against Chase’s lips when he was allowed up for air. He grabbed at Chase’s face, admiring the powerful, almost regal appearance of it. “If I’m fat and pregnant, I can’t get into trouble.”

“You can’t get into as  _ much  _ trouble.” Chase clarified. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Jack’s mouth, voice a whisper. “But I do like seeing you healthy. Why do you think I bring you home such big game? You need to eat more.”

“I’m already putting on a good amount of chub.” Jack huffed, shuddering when Chase’s cock writhed against his stomach, batted away once again by Chase. His hand had adopted a gentle, teasing pace, just enough to keep their cocks from interlocking. “I’m never going to get to your size.” 

Chase hushed him, and Jack gasped; Chase’s cock had slipped downward, pressing it’s tip into him and getting his tail to thrash harder. Another growl left the sea dragon, and his free hand went to grab at the meat of Jack’s tail. 

“Will you ever stay still?” Chase asked; there was no malice in his question, only teasing. “You waste so much energy when you wiggle around like this.” 

“It wouldn’t be any fun for you if I didn’t.” Jack murmured back, hiccupping as Chase began to press in. 

Chase kissed the noise away, tail shifting as he fed his cock deeper into Jack, and the tiny merman groaned at the feeling. Even after all this time, Chase was  _ huge.  _ Jack let his head loll back against the bed, fisting his hands deeper into Chase’s hair and whining loudly in between the soft kisses to his mouth. 

“Fuck me dizzy, like you said.” Jack panted after a second; Chase had paused, fully inside of Jack. A razor sharp grin met the request, and a jumbled, muffled scream left Jack as Chase jerked back and then shoved forward into Jack, rocking their bed with him. 

“Oh, I will.” Chase promised, releasing Jack’s cock so he could get a better grip on Jack’s hips. Again, he fucked forward, chuckling when Jack wiggled once again beneath him. “And you’re going to enjoy every second of it, aren’t you?” 

Jack nodded, trying to find the breath to say something; Chase had already started a murderous pace, every thrust deep and fast, getting Jack’s entire body to shake. It was a post-breeding pace, opening him up further and further until Chase slipped in and of him with ease. Instead of speaking, he whimpered and tugged Chase down, burying his face in his mate’s shoulder. 

“I love you.” He heard Chase huff against his hair, pace never slowing. “I will kill him for you, I truly will—he will regret the day he thought to mate you.” 

Jack moaned in response, nails digging into Chase’s back. The promise had Jack shuddering, the shaking becoming more pronounced. God, Chase’s cock felt wonderful inside him—like it belonged. It pressed against his walls, hitting every sensitive ridge within his channel and turning him to mush. 

“—would you like me to slaughter him in front of you? Let him see why he’s incurred my wrath—let him know that you’d never be mated by him. What is a shark to a dragon? He could never fill or fuck you like I can.” 

“No, no, no. Nobody can fuck me like you.” Jack crowed in response, scrabbling at Chase’s back. “Don’t want anyone but you inside me.”

Chase rumbled out a growl at him, possessive and demanding. “Tell me you’re mine, Jack.”

“I’m yours.” Jack sobbed out, voice cracking and tail twisting. Every thrust was rocking his body further and further into pleasure, making it hard to think. “All of me is yours, please,  _ fuck. _ ” 

“No need to beg.” Chase told him with a rough exhale. “No need to beg at all, little fish. This is a pleasure of mine. I chose you, after all. Be confident that I will forever keep you near me.” 

“Forever?” Jack croaked out, turning his head so he could kiss at Chase’s jaw. Another hard thrust had him squealing, latching further onto Chase. “Forever, forever?” 

“Is there any other kind?” 

 

Jack wasn’t  _ too  _ dizzy to swim, like Chase had promised—but he pretended to be for Chase’s sake. Plus it was nice to be pampered. Chase took care of cleaning and storing the shark he’d caught, and then hand fed a  _ very  _ sleepy Jack. 

“Come now, finish another piece at least.” Chase rumbled. Jack held out an arm in a half attempt at beckoning Chase to come snuggle. “No. I have work to do.” 

“Chase, come here.” Jack demanded, working his other arm out from underneath him. “You don’t have to pretend to be a big bad dragon. I know you’re all soft and squishy in there. You said  _ I love you  _ like, twice. At least.  _ Today. _ ” 

Chase cleared his throat. “There is nothing wrong with telling you that I love you. It’s true.” 

“Then why won’t you come cuddle with me?”

A huff left the sea dragon. “Because then you will insist that we twist tails and kiss like teenagers. I’m over a thousand years old.” 

“You didn’t have a problem with twisting my tail earlier.” Jack told him with a pout, knocking his head against the kelp beneath him. “What’s really wrong?” 

Chase sighed and then shook his head. He leaned over Jack and kissed his forehead. “Nothing to concern yourself with. I only intend to re-scent the area around the cave. I want to cover the scent of our mating, and dissuade any predators from seeking shelter here in lieu of the approaching storm.”

“There’s a storm approaching?” Jack questioned; he hadn’t felt a shift in the water, but Chase was far more sensitive to it than him. His ears flattered against his skull. He hated storms.

“Yes.” Chase replied, carefully running a hand through Jack’s hair. “I will return shortly, and then we may pretend to be courting once again.” Chase teased, further tousling Jack’s hair. Jack swat at the Chase’s hand, giving his mate a scowl.

Chase’s free hand swept up to tap at Jack’s downturned lips. “Stop it with that nonsense. Remain here, in bed. If anyone disturbs you, hide--they’ve no chance of avoiding me, if they’re brave enough to wander inside.

“Okay.” Jack propped himself up on the bed, lower half protesting as he moved. He pressed a kiss to Chase’s cheek, and he swore he saw the sea dragon’s chest puff up in pride. “Be safe.” 

“I am the safest creature in this ocean.” Chase grunted, turning to kiss Jack’s cheek in turn. 

Jack shook his head, prompting Chase to cock his eyebrow. “No.” He disagreed, reaching up to draw his knuckles down the side of Chase’s cheek. “I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well look at that! You made it all the way down here! It's nice to see you ouo
> 
> Song:  
> Honey And The Bee by Owl City  
> Poetry In Motion by Johnny Tillotson
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
